Lazy Morning (More like Afternoon)
by aaaaaaaaaa-sa-a
Summary: "Oh, these pants are so dirty. And I'm not going to have time to change…" "I bet they would look better on the floor." Lucina/Severa drabble. One-shot.


**AN: First FE:A fic. Hopefully this turns out. :)**

 **I ship Severa with just about everyone of the future children. Seriously. Though my favorite is Severa/Lucina. (Obviously.)**

Severa lived for moments like this–when she wasn't a soldier and Lucina wasn't the princess. Moments like these where they didn't have to live up to their parents' legacies. They could just be Lucina and Severa, not Chrom's successor or Cordelia's supposed-to-be perfect daughter.

Letting out a content sigh, Severa brushed her thumb along the rim of Lucina's ear, careful not to wake her.

She failed, and Lucina shifted beside her. The blue-haired woman wrapped an arm around Severa's waist, tugging herself close and burying her face in the mercenary's shoulder.

"Morning, Love," Lucina hummed.

Chuckling, Severa cupped her chin so that she could look the princess in the eye, placing a kiss on her Marked one. "More like afternoon," Severa corrected, and the eyelid under her lips flew open.

" _What_?!" Lucina demanded, already pulling herself into a sitting position. "How could you let me sleep in so late?"

Severa groaned and rolled onto her side, propping her chin on her hand, watching the future Exalt fumble around the tent.

"You deserve it," Severa replied to the question asked.

"Not as much as the next soldier, who are all most likely _up_."

 _Exalts_ , Severa almost snorted. "Are you daft? You could barely walk after all those recruit trainings and meetings you had to do because your _father_ was too tired."

"That still does not give me an excuse to rest while the others are working!" Lucina insisted, whirling on Severa with a pointed finger. "And it most certainly does not give you one to let me!"

"I was just trying to be nice," she pouted, scowling. "Gawds."

Lucina's expression softened. "And I know that and I love you for it," she assured her. "But next time just…save me some dinner.

"I already do that."

The blue-haired woman gave a small smile before returning to her fretting.

"Oh, these pants are so dirty," she mumbled to herself, but Severa still overheard. She snatched up one of her boots. "And I'm not going to have time to change…"

"I bet they would look better on the floor," Severa suggested with a wicked grin.

She heard Lucina choke on her own spit, and the future Exalt whirled around to face the mercenary. The red on her face clashed with the blue of her hair. " _What_?!"

Severa shrugged innocently. "Just wanted to see if you were listening."

"You could just _ask_ me if I was listening!"

"But that wouldn't be as fun."

"What if someone was walking by and _heard_ you? What would they _think_?"

"The same thing they always do when you hang out in my tent, and vice versa."

Lucina stared at her for several long moments. "You're insufferable."

"Love you, too!"

She didn't respond. Just tugged on her boots. She wandered near the cot in search of her shoulder plates.

Big mistake.

Severa's arm shot out and wrapped around her waist, pulling her back onto the cot. "Severa," she protested, struggling. Usually, she could overpower the mercenary, but Severa could be strong when she wanted to. "I don't have _time_ for this."

"Yes, you do," Severa insisted. "I already told Chrom and Robin that you were taking the day off."

"When did you do _that_?"

"When they came in here looking for you this morning."

"My _father_ saw me sleeping with you?"

Severa nodded. She flipped them over, so that she was on top, and kissed Lucina's red-tinted ear. "Hmm-mm. He even remarked on how you drool when you sleep, just like him."

"Gods kill me now," Lucina groaned, throwing an arm over her eyes.

The sentence caused Severa's heart to swoop. She forced Lucina to look at her. "I told you; don't even _joke_ about that," she said fiercely.

"Right. Sorry." The future Exalt paused. "Gods, that's embarrassing," she corrected.

"Better," she praised, nuzzling her jaw. Staying up practically all night to make sure Lucina slept was starting to catch up to her. Lucina's homey warmth wasn't helping anything, either.

"Are you falling asleep, Love?" Lucina inquired. She could _hear_ the smirk.

"Maybe," she drawled. "I stayed up to make sure you slept."

"And _you're_ the one lecturing _me_ about sleep."

"Shut up."

Lucina wrapped her arms around the mercenary. "You can go to sleep if you want to."

"Only if you'll be here when I wake," Severa bargained, snuggling into her.

"Of course." Warm lips pressed against her forehead. "We _do_ have the whole day off, after all."

"Yay," Severa mumbled against her shoulder, eyes sliding shut. Slowly, she fell two different ways; into sleep, and further in love with the woman whom already held her heart.

Severa's breaths evened, and then she was practically dead weight over Lucina. The princess could easily push her off; Severa was quite the heavy sleeper.

But she toed off her boots and cuddled into Severa, more than willing to spend a lazy day with the woman she loved.

 **AN: Hopefully this wasn't too OOC. I tried to make them as believable as possible, but Lucina is practically Chrom, and Chrom has as much of a personality as Robin.**

 **This was not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. If you see any errors, please inform me so I may fix them.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem: Fates or any of the characters mentioned. If I did, there would be more gay marriage.**

 **Constructive criticism welcome, and reviews make my day!**


End file.
